Transformers: The Spirit War
by Omegashark18
Summary: Korra's world is torn apart when her home becomes the target of an alien race, intending to harvest the planets spirit energy for their own needs. And she and everyone she cares about gets sucked into an alien war they couldn't begin to comprehend.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cybertron, the metal home world of a race of intelligent mechanical beings. The beings that call Cybertron home are Cybertronians. And for millions of years, a civil war has raged. Between the Autobots, who fight for peace and freedom, and the Decepticons, who fight for tyranny and order.

After four million years of conflict, the war has taken its toll. Their planets very core is failing, and unless they can find a source of energy to sustain themselves, their entire existence is threatened.

The Decepticons intend to get the energy they require by any means necessary. And with it, crush the Autobots into oblivion.

The Decepticons have always held the advantage of superior technology, and with it they construct a starship. With which they intend to travel through the stars to find an energy rich planet.

Through a spy in the Decepticons ranks, the Autobots catch wind of their plans, and secretly construct a starship for themselves in order to follow the Decepticons.

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, assembles his lieutenants for the mission. Starscream, his ambitious air commander, Shockwave, his logic driven scientist, and his most loyal officer, Soundwave.

To ensure that Cybertron is to remain under Decepticon control, Megatron leaves his other Lieutenants Straxus and Scorponok tasked with ruling Cybertron till they return.

They depart as soon as they finish the ship, The Nemesis. With a large army of Vehicons in tow. The Autobots construction of their ship, The Ark, takes more time due the lack of resources.

So the Decepticons get off to a good several light year head start. The Autobots leave as soon as they finish, with a similar army in tow and leaving behind a good majority of their forces in order to fight on Cybertron.

And where do the Decepticons intend to get the energy? Shockwave has discovered a certain planet. One that he believes will able to suit all the Decepticons needs... And more.

* * *

The Nemesis eventually reaches its target. And Megatron observes it from the bridge of the Nemesis.

"So this is the planet you speak so highly of Shockwave?" He asked the scientist.

"Yes, my liege." The cyclops replied in his cold emotionless voice.

"Looks like nothing but an insignificant muck ball to me." Said Starscream, clearly unconvinced of the planets value. "We've seen plenty of other planets like this, what makes this one so special?"

"Your optics deceive you Starscream." Replied Shockwave, "If you'd care to observe." He walked of to a console and pressed a few buttons. A hologram of the planet then pops up in the center of the bridge for all to observe. It shows glowing parts all over the planet.

"As you can see, the world is primitive but rich with raw energy." Explained Shockwave, "It seems to be all over the planet, and is most concentrated on the planets Northern and Southern Hemispheres."

"And look at the energy readings," added Starscream, "off the scale."

"Not only that," continued Shockwave, "but it seems that the energy supply of this planet could be quite possibly be limitless."

Megatron was most pleased at this concept. "Just imagine it, all that raw power in my control." He said as he reached for the hologram causing it to shrink till it was fitting in the palm of his hand. "With it, I will crush the Autobots, end the linage of Primes, rule Cybertron, and quite possibly the entire Galaxy."

"There is one small thing." Interjected Shockwave. "Based off the composition of the planets atmosphere, I believe it is quite possible that sentient carbon-based life lives on the planets surface."

"Such things are not of concern to the Decepticons, Shockwave." Said Megatron. "Though out of curiosity. Soundwave."

Soundwave stepped forward, having remained silent during the whole conversation. He was much more a listening type.

"Send out your scouts, Soundwave." Ordered Megatron. "Let us just see what waits for us on the surface of this world."

Soundwave nodded and pressed a button on his shoulder. "Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, eject. Operation: Planetary Recon." He ordered in a digitalized voice, making him sound as cold as Shockwave.

The three minions ejected from Soundwave's chest cavity and headed out towards the planet.

* * *

They hovered over the largest continent of the world. Scanning from high above in the atmosphere. They then swooped down lower into the locations in order to get a closer look things, stealthily scanning from their selected perches. They were all masters at surveillance. The eventually returned to their master and relayed their findings.

"The architecture of these cities are impressive to say the most." Observed Shockwave. "But based on that and the various other technologies the natives seem to use. It stands to reason that they don't even know that life exists outside their own world."

"Making them all more insignificant." Said Starscream. "We could crush them easily."

"To that Starscream, I agree." Replied Megatron.

"This in particular city seems to be of significance to this world." Observed Soundwave as he pulled up the image of a city with a large statue on its outskirts. "It seems to be among the most significant the planet. It also seems to above a deposit of energy."

"And this one," Starscream pointed out a larger city, divided into sections by massive walls. "It would make an impressive fortress for our base of operations." He suggested. "With advancements of course." He smirked.

"So it is agreed then." Said Megatron. "We will attack these two cities and show this planet that a new power that dominates their world." Megatron still holds the hologram in his hand and looks at it, ambition in his optics. "A world that belongs to Megatron." And with that he crushed the hologram in hand before smiling deviously.

* * *

 **I decided to try my hand at this due it being a constant imagined crossover in my head and reading an actual one gave the push to do this. Reviews are encouraged, I love seeing people's opinions.**

 **And if you don't like the title, I'm open to suggestions. I had a hard time coming up with a title without using the word Legend or Legends again.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ba Sing Se, the crown jewel of the Earth Kingdom. It's name means Impenetrable City, but that names about to proven to be very false.

It's near dawn and guards patrol the outer walls. Keeping their eyes on the horizon. But then, something does come into view, it's flying towards the wall faster then anything ever seen on this world, because it isn't from this world. And there's _far_ more then just one.

* * *

"Come my armada!" Shouted Starscream. "Let us show this world what true power is all about!"

Starscream is flanked by his two fellow seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, and behind them a entire armada of Vehicons. They unleash a full barrage of weapons fire on the wall. The wall made of stone gets torn through like it was nothing. The armada doesn't stop as it flies past the wall and towards the actual city. Once at the inner wall of the city, the entire armada transforms and lands on the wall and unleashes hell.

Blaster fire rains down from the wall, tearing through the houses of the lower ring like it was paper. People are disintegrated in droves, fire rains through the streets. Vehicons descend from the wall in order to further spread the chaos through the streets. Soundwave arrives shortly after in a drop ship along the Constructicons along with several other ground Vehicons arriving via drop ships shortly afterward.

"Pretty impressive architecture for such a primitive world." Observed Scrapper. "Shame we'll have to tear it all down."

"And then you'll be able to build it better, Scrapper." Replied Soundwave. "Now do what your here to do."

"Yes, sir." Replied Scrapper as he turned to his fellow Constructicons. "Constructicons, form Devastator!" The six then leaped off the wall and merged as they fell, the completed combiners landing creates a shockwave that decimates several city blocks. Devastator stomps through the city and to his target, the wall to Ba Sing Se's middle ring. Rocks are dropped on him from above by guards desperately trying to stop the behemoths advance. "PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" he boomed as he drove both of his massive fists into the wall. He pulls his arms apart from each other and the resulting motion causes the section of the wall to collapse downward. Allowing the Decepticons ground forces to advance further into the city.

The middle ring fairs no better then the lower, blaster fire tears through the streets, people flee in terror of the metal monsters before them. The Seekers and Vehicons rain bombs everywhere, making the city look like the surface of the moon. Devastator destroys building after building, leaving nothing in his wake. Soundwave just calmly walks through the carnage. Ignoring all that happens around him. For his target lies at the city's center.

Devastator breaks down the wall the city's upper ring, and the Decepticons continue their assault. As the upper ring burns, Soundwave makes his way to the Royal Palace. As he calmly walks through the palace halls he is confronted by Dai Li agents, they throw rocks in rapid succession at him. Soundwave barely flinches at the attack as the agents are then ambushed and killed by Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage. He reaches the large outer door of the throne room, with one blast from his shoulder cannon he reduces the door to splinters. He enters the the throne room where he is confronted by more Dai Li agents. The agents don't have much time to react as they are set upon by Overkill and Slugfest, the agents were like lambs to the slaughter. Soundwave walks up to his target, the Earth Queen Hou-Ting. She tries her best not to let her fear show, despite the towering metal being before her. Her assistant Gun runs out from behind her throne in an attempt to escape only to get pounced on and mauled by Ravage. His screams nearly make the queen break, but she holds fast. "Y-you wouldn't dare strike a queen!" She shouted, a twinge of fear in her voice. Soundwave shows no expression and draws his rifle, aiming it at the queen, who's expression now turns to one of pure horror. "Your throne and city now belong to Megatron." Soundwave states coldly as he pulls the trigger, disintegrating the queen in a single shot.

Soundwave walks out of the palace as Skywarp bombs the air ship fleet, reducing it to scrap. Starscream flies up to Soundwave and transforms. "The city is almost ours, our forces are finishing up as we speak." He declared. "Lord Megatron will be most pleased."

Soundwave nods and activates his com-link. "Lord Megatron, the city is now ours."

"Excellent work, Soundwave." Megatron replied aboard the Nemesis. "Begin establishing our base there and wait for further instruction."

" _As you command_." Soundwave replied back and closed the link. Megatron then turns to Shockwave. "Now for the next step."

* * *

It's a normal day in Republic City, more or less. Vines cover the city ever since Avatar Korra's battle with Vaatu. The publics been giving her a hard time, they expect her to know how to fix the problem. But she's running out of ideas. For now Korra just wants to relax for a little bit on Air Temple Island.

She sits in the shade with Naga, stroking her head gently. The air bending kids play in the courtyard, racing on balls of air. Bolin relaxes in the sun with Pabu, having accepted the invitation to come live on Air Temple Island due to the fact that a vine now grows through the apartment he used to live in. His brother Mako on the other hand opts to stay at his place of work. Probably due to it being too awkward giving the fact that he and Korra just broke up recently, but that didn't stop him from visiting like he was doing right now. And Asami just stood and watched the kids play. Her and Korra had grown to be become good friends in recent weeks, probably due to them having both dated Mako. The two seem to complement each other perfectly.

Korra was just about to doze off when all of a sudden Tenzin's older brother Bumi came running out of the house, frantically getting everyone's attention. "Something's happened in the Earth Kingdom!" He shouted.

This immediately turned everyone's heads. "What do you mean something's happened?" Tenzin asked concernedly.

"You'll have to listen for yourself, come on." Everyone followed him inside as Bumi got the radio he was listening to and turned it up full volume so they could hear the report.

 _"Ba Sing Se was attacked this morning. Reports are sketchy but it seems the Earth Queen has been assassinated and the entire city lies in ruins. No one has claimed responsibility for the attack, but several reports describe giant metal beings with energy weapons of unknown making and bending seemed to do little to phase them. We'll continue to update this story when new details become available."_ And with that Bumi shut the radio off.

"That sounded bad." Said Bolin.

"Ya think?" Replied Mako sarcastically.

"Do you think someone's developed a new type of mecha tank, Asami?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. Whatever they were they must've of been strong and a lot of them if they were able to take a city as large as Ba Sing Se. But I can't imagine anyone capable of building such advanced weaponry." She explained, clearly baffled, something she usually wasn't.

"Uh, everyone." The entire group turned to see Jinora looking out a window over looking the city. "You might want to take a look at this." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

Everyone looked out the window and they couldn't believe their eyes. Hovering above Republic City, was a giant ship. It was dark colored, it had sharp protrusions all over its body, it glowed with a purple hue, it's shadow engulfed a good portion of the city. It's presence alone was enough to put fear into anyone.

* * *

In the city, panic ensues. People are either staring at the ship in awe, fear, or both. They run to get to cover before anything happens. Police try to calm the populace down to little success. Korra arrives and meets Chief of Police Lin Beifong among the panic.

"How's the crowd control going?" She asked.

"Not good. Everyone's too afraid to listen. Can't say I blame them." Lin replied as she looked up at the metal monstrosity above them.

* * *

All of this is observed by Megatron on the bridge of the Nemesis. He chuckles to himself before pressing a communication button. "Shockwave, time to address the natives."

" _Yes my liege._ " Shockwave replied. With that, dozens of Vehicons descended into the city. Transforming and landing before the masses gathered across the city.

Three of them land right in front of Korra. Holding in the fear she feels, her, Lin, and the police all get into fighting positions. But the metal giants do not attack. They simply stand there, their cold faces inspiring fear in the populace.

And one by one, a Vehicon in each group pulls out an orb. They press the tops of the orbs and throw them into the air where they then proceed to float in the air and each one opens up to project a hologram of Megatron.

"Attention natives of this world." His voice booming through the streets. "You are probably wondering who attacked your other city earlier today. Well, you now have your answer. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. We come from a world much unlike your own. Our own world is now unable to support us, and we now seek to harvest energy from other worlds in order to survive. This in particular world has caught my attention, for it radiates pure energy. So we will be helping ourselves to your planets energy reserves, and as long as there is energy here we will stay. As you have seen, my armies can destroy your cities at will." Pictures of a destroyed Ba Sing Se flash before the crowds. "But in a rare case, I will show this place mercy. You will all be given the choice to leave here. But if you choose to stay, heheheh, well if you would all be so kind as to look out towards that statue that sits near your city."

The hologram disappears and all eyes then turn towards the statue of Avatar Aang that sits in the bay of the city. On the shore with a clear line of sight on the statue stands Shockwave. He transforms into his cannon mode and takes aim at the statue...

* * *

All those on Air Temple Island island see a purple light building on the shore pointed in the direction of the statue. Tenzin's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

* * *

Shockwave's shot builds in power till it is at its peak. And with that, he fires.

The shot shoots across the bay and hits the statue square in chest, exploding upon contact. The statue is blown to pieces and what ever is still standing crumbles into the water...

The entire city is in shock at the shear show of power they had just seen. Korra feels her anger building, she wants to destroy every last one of this things. But she holds herself back, knowing that it would likely be the death of her and numerous others. The hologram of Megatron then reappears. "That was only a mere taste of what I am capable of. Consider that your only warning. The rest is up to you. Leave, and live another day. Or stay, and face complete annihilation." And with that the hologram disappears, the Vehicons transform and fly back to the ship. Leaving the entire city to assess their situation.

* * *

Korra then returned to Air Temple Island. "What happened out there?!" Yelled Tenzin.

"I don't know what they are. But they were the ones who attacked Ba Sing Se. Now they want Republic City, and that," she gestured towards the now destroyed statue of Aang, "was our only warning."

"What was the decision?" Asked Asami.

"The decision was unanimous, their evacuating the city." Answered Korra.

The evacuation was quick and chaotic, yet slow moving at the same time. People piled into trains were taking out of the city. Some gathered everything they could and exited the city via it's bridge, but traffic was thick. The United Forces fleet also evacuated, along with President Raiko, planning to retreat to the Fire Nation in order to discuss what to do next in the face of these invaders. While everyone else on Air Temple Island was put on an air ship provided by Asami and evacuate to the Northern Air Temple, the families air bison Oogi would also follow, once there Korra and co. would leave to join the United Forces. But little did they know that time was running out...

* * *

Megatron watched the despair unfold in the streets. He smiled at the chaos he had created. Shockwave then approached him. "The evacuation of the city is well underway, my liege." He reported.

"It is time for these insects to recognize their masters. Seal off the city." Ordered Megatron.

"As you command." Shockwave bowed his head and left.

Several hours into the evacuation, squadrons of Vehicons swooped down and bombed the bridges that people were still on. Destroying portions of them and now leaving no escape. More Vehicons landed in the train station and collapsed the tunnels, trapping anyone still inside. The police fought back, firing their cables and throwing boulders at the metal giants. The cables just simply bounced off and left nothing but a scratch, the boulders would stagger them slightly, but still left little damage. The Vehicons would simply grab the cables and throw the officers around like rag dolls, those that weren't were knocked out or killed by blaster fire. Chief Beifong was among them and fought the hardest. But she then found herself being knocked out, the last thing she sees is the metal monstrosities looming over her. The Vehicons eventually surrounded the crowds of civilians that didn't escape and weren't killed in the chaos, but didn't execute them. Megatron had decided that the populace may yet be of use to their cause.

* * *

Korra witnessed the double cross unfold from the air ship heading for the air temple. She drove her fist into a wall out of frustration, upset that she didn't do anything to help, before collapsing and pulling her self inward to a fetal position. Naga comes up to her lays beside her in attempt to comfort her.

* * *

In the atmosphere above the planet, the Ark finally arrives. The Autobots discuss the apparent situation on the ships bridge. "Optimus, we've trailed the Nemesis's ion trail to this world. But it seems that the Decepticons are already on the planets surface." Reported Wheeljack.

"Primus. Megatron's probably attacked the native population by now. Who knows what damage he's inflicted." Said Ratchet.

"What should we do Prime?" Asked Jazz.

Optimus didn't have to think long before making a decision. "If the local population is threatened in anyway, we must act."

"But Optimus," injected Prowl, "if the readings Wheeljack has shown are any indication, we have no idea what to expect down there."

"That's a risk I am willing to take Prowl." Replied Optimus. "But we'll have to set up a base of operations before launching a counter attack against the Decepticons. Attacking them out right would be catastrophic. Blaster."

The communications officer steps up.

"What does Raindance have to report?" Prime asked.

Blaster ejected Raindance, and the little jet proceeded to upload the pictures he acquired. Images of a destroyed Ba Sing Se are shown.

"The Decepticons have already begun establishing themselves on this world." He reported, this earned a look of sadness from Optimus. "The natives on this world seem to have complex societies, but their technology is quite inferior compared to ours."

"Any place we could set up a base?" Asked Jazz.

"In the northern most part of the continent there's a large range of mountains." Blaster pointed out.

"Those would definitely serve as good cover." Replied Ironhide. "Activate our ships cloak and the Decepticons wouldn't be the wiser."

"Prime? What are your orders?" Jazz asked Optimus, who was thinking things over.

"Those mountains will suit our needs, we'll have to set up our base fast. The longer we wait, the more time we give the Decepticons to conquer this world. But we must come up with a proper counterattack before hand."

"And what of the natives?" Asked Ratchet.

"That is something we'll have to approach carefully." Explained Optimus. "We do not know how they will react to us. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Teletran, set course for those mountains at once." He ordered.

"ALREADY DONE, OPTIMUS PRIME." The computer responded as the Ark descended to the planet below.

* * *

 **A few notes:**

 **-As with another story of mine, I choose to have the beginning of Book 3 as the starting point, for a few reasons. One, I find it the best starting point due to Korra now being skilled both physically and spiritually. Two, the spirit vines provide a reason for the city's capture. And three, Korra has no internal conflict going on at the moment.**

 **-I'm tossing all plot lines that began here out the window, so no Zaheer(despite the great villain he was) and return of the air benders. I'd rather not juggle multiple plot lines and would rather have an original story rather then just putting Transformers into the plots of the Books.**

 **-The ground Vehicons have the purple color scheme like in the show, while the air Vehicons have their silver and black color scheme from later episodes.**

 **-If you didn't catch that hint or you haven't read my profile, I'll tell you here, I'm a Korrasami shipper. But writing relationships doesn't come easy to me, it's one reason I find Transformers so easy to write. So I can't make any guarantees it's going to happen in this story or be well done for that matter.**

 **-Sorry if the reason for Team Avatar to go to the Northern Air Temple seemed a little contrived. I couldn't really think of a better reason.**

 **-Also, don't expect any female Transformers in this story, for in story reasons.**

 **Review if you can and if you have any questions PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**For those who are wondering, the cast is G1 characters and personalities with touches of Prime continuity elements.**

 **Man, I just feel like I keep writing this longer and longer.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The air ship reaches its destination at the Northern Air Temple. It had been a long flight, for everyone's world had just been shattered. This wasn't like all powerful dark spirits, this was something unlike anything they had seen before. Beings they had no idea existed had come to their world, destroyed their homes, killed innocent people, and they intended to stay till they were down with it. And Korra couldn't help but feel like she had failed, she could've helped, but she saw what the beings were capable of first hand. Even with all the power she had, she knew that she and many others would've died if they had fought, the world would need its Avatar after all. But people died anyway.

Korra just sat on a nearby ledge, looking out into the mountains. Everyone agreed that she just needed some time alone. For it had been a long two days for everyone. But little did they know, someone had their eyes on the temple...

* * *

 _Earlier, shortly before dawn._

The Ark managed to find a big enough valley in order to land, scaring away any nearby wild life in the area, and almost immediately the Autobots got to work getting the cloaking field up and establishing a base of operations.

Optimus Prime and Ratchet walked out and observed their surroundings.

"So beautiful and majestic. Reminds me of Cybertron before the war." Said Ratchet.

"All the more reason to save it." Replied Optimus, determination in his voice. "I will not allow an innocent planet to become a casualty of our war."

"At what cost, Optimus?" Ratchet asked concernedly. "Defending this planet will only lead to more conflict. And lives _will_ be lost."

"I am aware of the risks and your opinion is noted, old friend." Optimus said stoically as he turned around back to the Ark.

It didn't take long till the Ark's cloaking field was up and automated defenses were at the ready. But there was one thing that the Autobots needed.

"Hound, report to the bridge at once." Optimus ordered.

Hound came running up mere seconds later. "Reporting as ordered, sir." He said with a salute.

"Hound, I want you to go out and scout the surrounding area." He ordered.

"For what exactly?" Asked Hound.

"Possible sources of energy. If we are to have any hope in fighting the Decepticons we need to have the necessary resources." Optimus explained. "And take Bumblebee with you. You'll need the support."

"Yes, sir." Hound turned and walked out of the bridge.

* * *

He exited the Ark with Bumblebee. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Bumblebee asked, slightly confused.

"Possible sources of energy that we can use." Explained Hound, repeating what Optimus had told him. "We won't last long here if we don't get any."

"Got it." Replied Bumblebee. With that the two transformed and drove off into the woods. They drove a good distance before transforming and searching on foot. They slowly spread out scanning for anything that could be converted into energon.

" _Find anything?_ " Asked Bumblebee.

" _Negative, not a single spike._ " Replied Hound. " _Despite the looks of this place it's pretty barren. So much for setting up base here._ "

They continued to search for hours, but still found nothing. Though Bumblebee did get a good wack from a massive six legged mammal. He chose to keep it to himself.

They eventually meet up again and found themselves near the foot of a mountain. But they noticed something on top.

"What is that?" Bumblebee asked Hound as the green bot took out a pair of binoculars.

"It looks like a building of sorts." Said Hound as he looked through the binoculars. "It looks old and abandoned. Doesn't look like anyone's lived there in a long time."

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Hound." Bumblebee pointed upwards at a large aircraft approaching the structure. It looked pretty advanced compared to the structure. It had a shiny exterior and moved slow in a way. When the aircraft got close enough and landed at the structure, the scanners the two were carrying went off.

"We got something?" Asked Bumblebee, slightly surprised.

"That we do." Said Hound as he looked at scanner. "It's just one small blip of energy. But it's strange, it seems to be moving and it is an intense bit of energy"

"What should we do?" Asked Bumblebee.

"The only thing we can do, report this back to Optimus." Answered Hound as he turned around, transformed, and headed back to the Ark. Bumblebee followed suit.

They returned to the Ark and reported their findings to Optimus and the others.

"It was moving?" Asked Wheeljack with the same level of surprise as Bumblebee had earlier.

"Yes, and it was an intense reading for such a small blip." Explained Hound.

"And it came out of this air craft you saw?" Asked Prowl.

"Seemed so." Responded Bumblebee. "Wasn't a coincidence that it was detected when it showed up."

"What should we do Prime?" Asked Prowl.

Optimus thought for a moment. "Send a probe. Let us see who or what has arrived at that structure."

A little scout probe is deployed from the ship and flies it's way over to the structure. Sends a live feed to the bridge via a camera on it. The Autobots watch it, their optics practically glued to the screen.

The probe hovers over the structure and zoomsin It reveals a group of a dozen natives life forms have arrived at it. Optimus then realizes something. "Wheeljack, have the probe switch to its energy scanners."

Wheeljack pressed a few buttons and the image the probe was showing changed from normal to something similar to infrared. The image then shows a glowing blue signature. The readings are similar to ones Hound reported earlier. "Switch it back." Optimus ordered.

Wheeljack switched the feed back to normal and the reveal left everyone's optics wide. The energy signature was a young native girl...

"But how?" A baffled Ratchet asked to himself.

"That's definitely it." Said Hound.

"What do we do now, Prime?" Asked Jazz.

Optimus couldn't help but sense something within the girl. That much power within her, it reminded him of himself. "We need to reveal ourselves to them." He concluded.

"You sure that's a good idea, Prime?" Asked Prowl.

"There's more to that native then meets the eye, Prowl. With that much power flowing within her, she must be important in some way. We have find out."

"But how are we going to do this? We can't exactly just go up there. We might scare them if we do." Said Ironhide.

"We'll scare them regardless." Added Jazz.

"I have something in mind." Said Optimus, confidence in his voice.

* * *

Korra couldn't sleep. All she could think about was what had just occurred over the last two days. Everyone had been affected, but Korra felt it the most. She just sat there deep in thought, thinking, how would she fight this? How _could_ she fight this? She didn't know it yet, but she was just about to get her answer.

A bright blue light appears in the sky. It lingers in the air of several seconds before fading away.

"What the...?" Korra mumbled to herself as she squinted her eyes. The light shows up again. This time Korra sees it come up from down in the valley before it fades away like it did before.

Korra didn't know what to think of what see just saw. But she felt that she should find out where the light originated from. She grabbed her glider and headed towards the door, only for Naga to wake up. "It's okay, girl." She said reassuringly as she pet her companions head. "I won't be gone long, I think." And with that Naga went back to sleep.

* * *

Korra quietly made her way through the hallways of the temple. She knew that the a usually quiet sound would sound much louder in the large hallways of the temple. She successfully found her way to a ledge over where she saw the light originate from. Opening her glider, she silently glided down the side of the mountain, barely making a noise. She reached the valley ground, she scanned her surroundings, searching for the source of the strange light. She slowly and cautiously heads into the brush, ready for anything. She reaches a slightly open area among the trees. And on the ground she spots something. Curious, she produces a flame in her hand. The object was a round, shiny, metal sphere. Even though Korra had seen plenty of metal things in her life, this was unlike anything she had seen before. The sphere had intricate details in its seams, they appeared to give off a slight blue glow. She didn't know why, but Korra found her hand reaching out to touch the sphere. It was smooth to the touch, it didn't feel cool like Korra had expected, it felt warm. Then, the sphere began to glow, as if Korra's touch had activated. This action caused Korra to jump back and she fell on her back as a result.

The top of the sphere opened and a blue beam shot out several fight into the air. It stopped then started dividing in multiple directions, slowly forming a dome around Korra. Then the central beam shut off and the entire dome filled with stars. Korra looked on in awe as she observed galactic wonders she had never seen before or even knew existed. She reached out to touch one of the stars, only to have her hand pass through it. She continued to observe the various wonders around her, until the they all disappeared, the dome collapsed, and the sphere closed.

The next thing Korra knew, the sphere then floated into the air. It sprouted 'wings' and faced Korra, it's top now acting as some sort of eye.

"IF YOU WANT ANSWERS," it said in a stiff, deep voice, the sound of which surprised Korra. "COME TO THIS SPOT AGAIN TOMORROW." The sphere then promptly turned around and darted into the brush.

"Wait!" Shouted Korra, but the sphere was already gone.

* * *

Korra returned to the temple just before dawn. But this time, she feel asleep. No one tried to wake her up when morning came, everyone decided to let her sleep till it was time to leave. It wasn't till around late morning she woke up and joined everyone else at a table.

"Korra, how are you feeling?" Asked Asami.

"Still a little worn out." She responded.

"We all are, Korra." Said Mako "We'll have plenty of time to rest on the way to the Fire Nation."

Korra knew that because of last night, they couldn't leave yet.

"We can't leave." She said bluntly. "Not yet."

"Uhh, why?" Asked Bolin, slightly confused.

"Last night, I saw something." Said Korra.

"Saw what exactly?" Asked Mako, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," she started, "I wasn't sleeping, so I was just looking out into the valley. And that's when I saw a blue light appear in the sky. It stayed there for a few seconds, then it disappeared. It wasn't till the second time it appeared that I saw where it came from, down in the valley. And so I snuck out and went down there to see what could've made it."

"And what did you find?" Asked Asami, curiosity starting to show in her voice.

"It was a sphere. It was metal, but it was unlike anything I had ever seen. It had this slight glow to it. I was curious so I touched it. And the next thing I know, I was surrounded by stars." When Korra said that, she found her friends all staring at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" She asked them, slightly annoyed by their reactions.

"You sure you didn't just dream all this?" Asked Bolin.

"I know for a fact that I didn't." She said sharply. "Then the sphere floated up and told me that if I wanted answers I should come back tomorrow."

"And that doesn't sound strange to you?" Asked Mako.

"Given everything that's happened over the last few days, Mako. No I don't." Korra snapped, a tinge of anger in her voice.

After a pause, Korra regretted her choice of words. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Korra." Mako said reassuringly. "We all know these last few days have been especially tough for you."

"And that's why I think I should go back down there." Said Korra, determination now in her voice. "There could be something down there that could help us."

"We'll go with you." Said Asami.

"Yeah, how else are going to believe you anyway." Bolin said sarcastically only for him to get an elbow from his brother.

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour." Said Korra, before she got up and walked away.

* * *

An hour later they all gathered around a nearby ledge. Korra had told Tenzin that they where going to leave to get some fresh air to clear their heads before they headed to the Fire Nation. Once they were all there, Korra and Bolin earth bended a platform underneath themselves and they slid down the mountainside. Once at the bottom, they headed into woods.

Korra lead them to the open area where she found the sphere. There was no sign of anything.

"You sure this is where you found it?" Asked Mako, still skeptical.

"Yes, I know it is." Replied Korra, who stuck to what she saw the other night.

They all waited for a few minutes, nothing seemed to appear.

Korra sighed to herself, feeling defeated. "So much for getting answers." She said to herself as she turned to everyone else. "Well, I guess this was all for nothing." She said as hung her head in defeat.

When she lifted her head up, she saw everyone else was staring at something behind her. "Uh guys?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Asami just pointed a finger at whatever they were looking at and Korra turned around herself. It was the sphere from the other night. Before Korra could say anything, the sphere darted back into the woods as quickly as it had appeared.

"Hey!" Shouted Korra. "Come back here!"

But before she could give chase, she heard something come through the brush, it sounded loud and heavy, and it appeared to be coming from all around, closer and closer. Korra and her friends all got back to back in fighting stances. The sounds drew closer, they could her branches cracking and leaves rustling. And then, out of the brush emerged a vehicle. But this wasn't like a satomobile, the vehicle was large, red and blue in color, and looked unworldly. And from four other directions, more vehicles emerged. They were all different colors, shapes, and sizes. The four still stood at the ready.

"Do not be afraid." The large vehicle in front of Korra appeared to say in a deep, resonant voice. The sound of which made everyone jump. "We have no intentions to fight."

"W-who are you?!" Korra shouted, trying not to sound scared.

Without another word, the large vehicles sides and plates begin to shift and turn. It's form slowly rose into the air, rising over the four teenagers. Arms and legs became visible as it continued to morph, and finally a head emerged from it as the plates and parts finally locked into place. The four were all in shock at the towering being before them. They looked at it, and it looked at them, it's eyes glowing blue. Then the other vehicles began to change too, shocking the group once again as they morphed into forms similar to the larger one. Within a manner of seconds, the group was surrounded by five giant metal beings, all staring down at them. They all tensed, ready to throw punches. But then the largest of the beings raised his hand.

"There's no need for hostilities, we mean you no harm." It said.

"Yeah, prove it." Korra said firmly.

That's when the sphere once again appeared, it floated in front of the larger being before folding its wings and resting into the beings hand.

"I believe it was answers you were seeking." The being said. And with that Korra relaxed her stance. Her friends all followed suit. She was about learn everything she needed to know...

* * *

 **\- Up next, explanations. Going to be a lot of exposition these next few chapters, just so you know.**

 **-Sorry if I haven't really been using the other supporting characters such as the air bender kids, Bumi, Kya, or any others. I haven't really found the right moments to use them yet.**

 **-Again, sorry if the reason to leave the temple seemed contrived.**

 **-I'm also going to try to rotate between my stories. Write a chapter for one then write a chapter for another. This way I can give all my stories equal attention. So expect a bit of a delay with next chapter for this one.**

 **Reviews are encouraged and if have any questions PM me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but life gets in the way.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Republic City, the once proud capital of the United Republic was no more. The Decepticons had taken the once thriving city and had reduced it to a place of oppression and despair. What ever remained of the populace was being rounded up and forced into crowded containment units till the Decepticons were able figure out what use they could be to them. The Decepticons had already gotten to work with harvesting the energy within the city. Cutting vines from all around and carrying them back in canisters, intending to convert the energy within them into Energon. Of course the Decepticons didn't realize that the vines seem have minds of their own. They were initially caught off guard by the tenacity of the vines, but their energy based weapons seemed to make them yield. The nearby spirits proved to be not much of a problem either. The Decepticons had already begun building a well sized fortress in the city's center, rising from the ground like a dark monolith.

Shockwave had also decided to set up his lab in the base, as he wanted to further study the environment of the planet. And he had noticed something interesting. He had observed footage from the attack on Ba Sing Se and noticed the natives abilities to manipulate rocks and hurl them at their forces. "Most intriguing." He said to himself as he observed the footage. He then pressed another button and a hologram of Soundwave appeared before him, who was in Ba Sing Se overseeing its conversion into a fortress. "Soundwave, I want to learn more about this planets natives and their culture. I feel it could provide useful information for our cause." He explained. "Send out your minions to gather whatever information you can find on this planets history. Once you have amassed a sufficient quantity, send your findings over to me as quickly as possible."

Soundwave nodded. " _Consider it done, Shockwave."_

Shockwave then cut the transmission and resumed his studies.

* * *

 _In the mountains near the Northern Air Temple..._

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami may have all relaxed their stances, but they were still quite intimidated by the five metal beings that surrounded them. Then Korra decided to break the silence between them with the first question.

"So who are you and what are you guys exactly?" She asked.

The largest of the beings was the one to respond. "My name is Optimus Prime, and these are my lieutenants." He gestured towards the four others around him. "My right hand man, Jazz."

"Nice to meet you." Jazz said with nod of his head.

"My military strategist, Prowl." Prowl said nothing, but simply nodded.

"One of our most seasoned warriors, Ironhide." Ironhide simply grunted in response.

"And our medical officer, Ratchet."

"A pleasure." Said Ratchet.

"My name is Korra and these are my friends, Mako, Bolin, and Asami." Responded Korra, now starting to trust these strange beings a bit.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Optimus said with a nod. "As to what we are, we intelligent mechanical beings from the planet Cybertron. We are known as Cybertronians." He explained.

Bolin then proceed to nervously raise a finger. "Uh, excuse Mr. Prime sir, but uh, what's a planet?"

"Has your kind never encountered life outside your own world?" Asked Ratchet.

"Uh, no. We never even realized that there _was_ life beyond our world." Replied Asami.

"Then it is best that you observe." Said Optimus has he held out the sphere that had lead Korra to this spot. He pressed the top of the sphere and it began to glow. He then tossed it into the air and the sphere then proceeded to generate a holographic canopy around the area. Korra was still in awe by the sight, and not to mention her friends, who were now seeing it for the first time. Like the night before, the dome filled with stars and other galactic wonders. The four of them all marveled at the projections before them, until they all suddenly disappeared. Before them appeared a projection of a planet, Korra assumed that it had be Cybertron. It was unlike anything that Korra and her friends had ever seen. The planet appeared to be entirely made of metal, it had a blue glow to it that made it seem alive. Optimus then stepped forward, "Cybertron, our home. For generations, it had been a peaceful world. But then pride and a lust for power divided our race. And so began the war. Between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny." Then the hologram changes to that of Cybertron's surface, and the entire group then finds themselves in the middle of all battlefield. All around them, Cybertronians clash, blaster fire tears through the air, the sound is almost deafening, the bodies of fallen soldiers are all around. A Cybertronian then gets hit in the head by a shot, a good portion of his head is blown away and his body lands in front of the group, much to their shock. Then a Vehicon is shot down and sent crashing down through the battlefield and is about to 'crush' the group. But at that moment the simulation dissipates, returning to its previous blank state.

"You are at war?" Korra asked Optimus.

"Yes, Korra." Replied Optimus as the canopy then dissipated, a hint of shame in his voice. "And it has been a long and brutal one."

"How long has your war been going on for?" Asked Mako.

Prowl answered that question. "In your planets time, 4 million years."

That answer made everyone's eyes go wide. They knew that the Hundred Year War had been a long and brutal war, not to mention how long the ancient spirits had fought for, but _4 million years?!_ That was something they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"And now our war has taken a heavy toll." Continued Optimus. "Our planets very core has shut down. Halting its supply of life giving Energon."

"Ener-what?" Bolin said confusingly.

"Energon." Explained Jazz. "It's essentially what makes our world go round. It's our fuel, our ammunition, and it flows through the veins of all Cybertronians."

"And without it, our race is doomed." Said Ironhide.

"So what does any of this have to do with our world?" Asked Asami.

"In order for us to survive, we have to harvest the resources of other worlds in order to make Energon. And your planet is overflowing with energy, which has caught Megatron's attention." Explained Optimus.

Korra immediately recognized that name. "Megatron. That's the leader of the Decepticons right?"

"Leader _and_ founder." Answered Prowl. "And he is not one to be trifled with."

"And he has come here to harvest your planets energy reserves." Said Optimus. "And he will not stop until this planet is either a lifeless husk or the first in a new empire."

"How do we know that your not here to do that same thing?" Mako asked accusingly.

"If there is one thing that sets us apart from the Decepticons, Mako. It's that we would never subjugate another planet in order to get what we need. For we believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Explained Optimus.

"Ok, so why are you here?" Asked Mako, his distrust now starting to fade just a little.

"We are here to defend your world from Megatron. We followed him here from Cybertron." Explained Optimus.

"We landed here about a day ago." Continued Jazz. "While we were scouting the surrounding area for possible fuel sources to use, we detected an energy signature."

"An energy signature?" Asked Korra, raising an eyebrow.

"To be exact kid," explained Ironhide, "you."

"Me?!" Korra shouted.

Ratchet then stepped forward and kneeled down towards Korra. He pulled out some sort of device and then proceeded to scan Korra, much to everyone's fascination.

After a few seconds, Ratchet showed the screen of the device to the group. It's screen showed a bright blue light that resembled Korra's form.

Korra thought for a second, then realized the possible reason.

"There might be a good reason for that actually." She started. "You see, I'm the Avatar. Master of all four elements and peacekeeper of my world."

Four of the Autobots seemed skeptical. "You seem awfully young to have such a big responsibility." Said Prowl.

"You forget Prowl," interjected Optimus, "I too was quite young when I became a Prime."

"And I've saved the world twice." Korra added.

"And we helped her." Bolin added as well.

This seemed to lift the skepticism. "And you said your the master of all four elements. What exactly does that entail?" Asked Ratchet.

Korra chose not to speak but simply show. She promptly proceeded to generate gusts of air, produce blasts of fire, and launch several boulders in quick succession. Much to the surprise of some of the Autobots.

"Fascinating." Said Ratchet.

"I've seen better." Said Ironhide.

"Nice moves." Said Jazz.

"It's called bending." Explained Korra. "It's common here."

"Looks like your hunch was right, Prime." Said Jazz. "She is important."

"Indeed, Jazz." Replied Optimus, before addressing everyone else. "Autobots, it's time we returned to base." With that, the five then transform into their vehicle modes.

"Wait, are you just leaving us here?" Asked Korra, slightly surprised at the sudden departure.

"Who said we were leaving you behind." Replied Jazz slyly. The left hand sides of their vehicle modes then shifted open. "You coming?"

After a moment of hesitation, Team Avatar decided to go with the Autobots. Asami and Bolin were the first to step forward, as Korra followed Mako leaned next to her as they walked. "You sure we can trust these guys?" He whispered.

"I think if they wanted to kill us, we would've been dead already." She whispered back.

Each one of them went with a different Autobot, Korra with Ratchet, Asami with Jazz, Mako with Prowl, and Bolin with Ironhide.

* * *

The drive back to the Ark was interesting to say the least. The four of them simply marveled at the interior of the bots alt-modes. Especially Asami, as this paled in comparison to even the newest Satomobile. "So if you guys are machines, who built you?" She asked, her curiosity at an all time high.

Jazz simply chuckled. "Just because we're machines doesn't mean we were built, Asami."

"Our kind was not built, Asami. We were born." Answered Optimus.

"To put it more accurately, we emerged from a well." Added Ratchet.

This both fascinated and baffled Asami. _What sort of process could possibly produce such complex machines_ , she thought.

"Tell me Korra, does everyone on your planet possess the ability to bend the elements?" Asked Ratchet, his curiosity was also peaking as well.

"Not everyone." She replied. "A good portion of the world's people aren't benders."

"Such as myself." Interjected Asami "But it hasn't been a problem for me, I can handle myself." She then flashed her Equalist shock glove. "Not to mention I have this."

"No offense Asami," Observed Jazz, "but that little trinket isn't going to be any use against a Decepticon."

"Not just her either." Said Prowl. "While your abilities may give you a slight fighting chance against the Cons, our size, biology, and technology make us superior in every way."

"Way to put it nicely." Said Mako.

"Don't mind him, kid." Said Ironhide. "Prowl's always been known for being blunt."

The whole convey drove a little further till coming to a stop in a large field. "Here we are." Said Ironhide as they allowed their passengers to exit them before they all transformed. All Korra and her friends saw was an empty field. "Uh, where exactly are we supposed to be?"

"You'll see." Said Jazz as they all started walking forward. As the four teens followed them from behind, they where shocked when they all of a sudden disappeared in front of them.

"Uh, where'd they go?" Bolin asked, completely baffled, his eyes darting in every direction.

They were surprised yet again when Ironhide's head reappeared in a similar manner. "You guys coming in or what?" He asked with a bit of impatience. Shrugging their shoulders at one another, Team Avatar walked forward. The sensation of walking through the apparent barrier felt similar to that of a spirit portal. But it of course paled in comparison to what was awaiting them on the other side.

Before them sat a massive ship. It was easily the same size of the ship that hovered over Republic City. But in contrast to other ship, this one had smooth, round surfaces, it's engines alone were massive. It's hull was golden in color with red lights scattered all over it and it shined in the sunlight. The whole ship had a nobility to it.

"Welcome to the Ark." Said Ironhide as they approached the rear entrance of Ark. The entire group couldn't help but stare at the massive machine. It was like a small city. Asami especially was in awe at it all. This made an air ship look like a simple balloon.

Optimus lead them over to the middle of the Ark's underbelly. Once there a tube came down from the ship and opened upon reaching the ground. They Autobots all entered the tube with Team Avatar slowly following suit.

As the tube closed and ascended upwards, in the corner of lift, an 'eye' observed the Autobots. "WELCOME BACK, OPTIMUS PRIME." The voice resonated through the lift, Korra recognized as the voice of the sphere from last night.

"Who is that, might I ask?" She asked.

"That's Teletran, he's the computer that runs the ship." Explained Ratchet. This only further confused Korra and her friends. _What's a computer?_

The lift then came to a stop. The door opened to reveal a massive central area within the Ark. As Korra and her friends stepped out behind the Autobots, they were in awe at all those around them. Cybertronians of all different shapes, sizes, and colors walked around them. Most were preforming various tasks that Korra couldn't recognize at first glance.

"Optimus!" Yelled Wheeljack from atop a platform before jumping down to meet them.

"Wheeljack." Optimus said in acknowledgement. "How our things holding up?"

"The Ark is stable, so far. A few kinks here and there, but nothing we can't fix."

"And our Energon supply?"

"That is where things become concerning. We barely have enough to keep the Ark running for a decent amount of time. Sadly we won't have enough to get this ship in the air again. But that's what we signed up for when followed the cons." Wheeljack explained. Optimus simply listened as he continued.

"As for fueling ourselves, about the same thing. We have enough to last a decent amount of time. But we have to find some sort of fuel source or else were not going to last long in fighting the cons. Speaking of which, how'd the little meeting go?"

With that Optimus simply stepped to side, revealing Korra and her friends.

"Wheeljack, I want you to meet Korra and her friends Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She's an important figure on this world. And they have saved this world twice before."

Wheeljack knelt down to get a better look at the group before speaking. "Nice to meet you all. Names Wheeljack, but some of my friends call me Jackie."

"Hello." All four of them said somewhat awkwardly, this whole situation was still a lot to take in.

"Wheeljack is one of best tinkerers on Cybertron. He'll build anything he can possibly think of." Said Jazz, this immediately caught Asami's attention.

"That would be nice if his inventions didn't blowup half the time." Grumbled Ironhide.

"Hey nothing ventured, nothing gained." Retorted Wheeljack.

"Thanks for the report, Wheeljack. Keep up the good work." Said Optimus.

"No problem, Optimus." He replied before turning to Korra and co. "Again, nice to meet you all, but now I gotta make sure this place doesn't come apart." And with that Wheeljack walked off. Optimus then turned to address Korra and co.

"If you will all follow me, there is much to discuss." He said as he started walking. Everyone followed suit. Optimus eventually lead them to the Ark's bridge. Once there, they all gathered around a holo projector.

"Korra, now that we've told you about us and our world. It is now your turn to do the same." Said Optimus.

Korra took a deep breath. "Well..."

She went on to explain what the Avatar was and how it began. She told them the story of Avatar Wan and the beginning of the Avatar Cycle and explained her role of keeping balance in the world and serving as the bridge between the physical and spiritual world's. She explained what the state the world was, how it was divided into five nations and that the Air Nation barely exists. She told of them of her battles with Amon and the Equalists, her uncle and the spirit of darkness Vaatu. Upon telling that story she revealed her permanently severed connection to her past lives and how she chose to leave the spirit portals open, thus ushering in a new age in her world. All the Autobots listened with various levels of intrigue. Korra went on to explain what had happened the last two days during the initial Decepticon attack and what they were on their way to do before they met. By the time Korra had finished they all took a second to process the information they were just given.

"This world definitely seems to be full of surprises." Said Prowl.

"That it does, Prowl." Replied Optimus. "Korra, in light of what you have told us, I think it's now even more vital that we stop Megatron from harvesting this world, and we will do everything in our power to make sure that such a fate doesn't befall this planet."

"Thank you, Optimus. I'm glad that we now know how we're going fight this." Korra said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"But in order to fight this I believe it is best that I meet with the leaders of your world in order to discuss a proper counterattack." Explained Optimus. "So me, Jazz, and Prowl will be accompanying you and your friends to the Fire Nation."

When that was said, Korra realized something. "Oh no, Tenzin! He's probably worried sick wondering where we are!"

"And who is Tenzin?" Asked Ratchet.

"My air bending teacher. He came here with us along with his whole family."

"Then it's best that we not keep him waiting any longer." Said Optimus as he activated his comm link. "Jetfire, Powerglide, report to the bridge at once."

* * *

Tenzin was frantic, it had been several hours since Korra and the others had left, much longer then how long they said they would be gone. Jinora was unable to locate them even with projecting her spirit. All the kids spread out to find them but all came back with no luck. They all eventually returned to the Air Temple due to it starting to get dark.

"Any luck?" Pema asked concernedly.

Tenzin sadly shook his head. "Nothing, it's like they all just disappeared."

"I'm sure you'll find them." Said Tenzin's sister Kya reassuringly.

"I just hope nothing terrible has happened to them." Said Tenzin. "And at a time such as this..." The silence was then broken by Ikki yelling. "Korra!"

Everyone else turned around to see Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin reappearing over the side of the temple. Everyone immediately rushed down to meet them. Korra was greeted with a group hug from the air bender kids. Everyone was so relieved, Tenzin was a mixture of relieved and angry.

"Where have you four been!?" He demanded. "Do have any idea how worried we were?!"

The four of them all shrank a little. "I am sorry we were gone for so long, Tenzin." Said Korra, a hint of regret in her voice. "But there's a good reason why."

"And that reason would be?" Tenzin asked impatiently, clearly wanting an explanation. The tension immediately broken by loud noises coming up the cliff side, and seconds later the vehicle forms of Jetfire and Powerglide shot into view, carrying the vehicle forms of Optimus Prime and Prowl with them. The two Autobots detached and transformed mid air and landed before everyone, seconds later Jazz flipped up over the cliff face to join them, having used his grappling hook to climb up the mountain side rather quickly. Jetfire and Powerglide both transformed into their robot modes and hovered above the cliff face. The entire family was shocked as Tenzin just looked at Korra. "To put it shortly," she said as she scratched the back of her neck, "we found help."

Tenzin then turned his gaze to Optimus who looked down at him as well.

"Master Tenzin I presume."

* * *

 **-Up next, more introductions and the flight to the Fire Nation.**

 **-I gave the Transformers the ability to create interiors in there alt-modes in order to accommodate passengers. Cause keep in mind, they have cybertronian vehicle modes, so why would they have doors and seats from the get go?**

 **-I intend for more Decepticon focus in the next chapter.**

 **-There will be a lot more exposition next chapter or two as well, primarily due to what Shockwave learns about the planets inhabitants.**

 **I'm also going to switch focus to my other stories, which I haven't updated in quite some time. So the next chapter will probably take a month at the least.**

 **Review and if you have any questions PM me.**


End file.
